The First World War
by Steve Sensei
Summary: The consequences of Amestris's years of war and bloodshed are finally here. With civil unrest after their civil war, the leaders of Drachma, Argo, and Creta gathered together and from the shadows an alliance was born. This was the declaration for the first world war.
1. Prologue

Prologue

After Father's attempt of stealing the continents souls, rumors began to spread of Amestris being a threat to humanity. With a history of war, and thousands of lives taken in the fueher's quest of blood, plans began to be set in motion. Its been 4 years since the countries civil war. With the government struggling to rebuild itself, and reestablishing trust, the surrounding nations agreed that the time to strike was now. The leaders of Drachma, Argo, and Creta gathered together and from the shadows an alliance was born. This was the declaration for the first world war.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Alphonse

Night was almost upon us as the train pulled into the station. "You have now arrived in table city," the announcer muttered over the trains intercoms. Stretching, I groan from the sudden movement. Grabbing my bag I exit the train. It's been a while since I was last here. At least the city isn't being attacked this time. The station is relatively empty except for a large group of soldiers. They seem tense.

The ringing of a clocktower distracts me. Eight chimes, it's eight. I should report to HQ before I go to the hotel. Due to reports of high tension between the city and Creta, General Mustang asked me to go to the city as a representative. Seeing how I was a state alchemist, its not like I could say no. At least he gave me access to all the restricted library's in the city during my stay in an attempt to help our research.

Their weren't a lot of people out. Streets that would normally be lined with merchants trying to sell the last goods of the day, are deserted. No children running around, just soldiers on patrol. According to the reports several Creta citizens have been caught trying to cross the border into the city. While trying to be apprehended they went berserk begging not to send them back. During questioning they spoke of horrible incidents happening in the country. Human experimentation, missing people, martial law. Rumors of an invasion have been spreading through the city, throwing the public into a panic. An old friend of mine said she was able to find a few of these people before arrest. She's been trying to get information, but has had no luck.

Brothers been traveling back and forth from Drachma for the past year. During my last conversation with him, he mentioned unusual activity.

* * *

"Something's strange Al. The weather was harsher than usual. It didn't feel natural. I can't explain it, but I think it's alchemy. There's been no patrols on the border, no communication from Drachma. I was sent with a recognizance team to investigate. The city was dead. Corpses everywhere, and not from weather or plague. Murder."

Drachma has been known for being ruthless. Bandits hid in the shadows, their tracks hidden by the weather. It's not unusual for them to ransack small towns, but a city. Their military should've been able to handle them.

"They weren't there Al. Most of their forces seemed to have retreated. They left them for dead."

None of this made sense. Why would they abandon a major city?

* * *

Walking into headquarters, I was greeted by the receptionist who gave me directions to the commanders office.

Turning a corner I'm surprised on who I see. Maria Ross. She gasps "Alphonse."

"Hey Lt it's been a while."

"Indeed it has. What brings you to Table city."

"I've been temporarily resigned here due to the tension between the countries."

She sighs, her eyes looking heavy. "Ya it's been crazy here. This morning we caught a group of agents sneaking into the city. They weren't very resistant to arrest, but they haven't said a word. Their currently being held in the prisoners area."

"I'll make sure to pay them a visit tomorrow."

"You should say hi to Brosh then. He's been on guard duty at the cells. He'd love to see you again."

She's carrying a large pile of documents. "Let me take those," I say grabbing the pile.

Blushing a little as my hand brushes hers she smiles. "You've grown up Alphonse."

"I guess I have," a chuckle in my voice. As we walk through the halls, I notice a large absence of soldiers. "There aren't many people here."

She nods, "with rumors of an invasion, most of the soldiers are patrolling the city. To keep the peoples minds at ease, and because something might happen."

An explosion breaks in the distance, followed by a tremor shaking the building. I catch Maria as she falls forward. Sirens begin blaring, lights flashing in the halls as another wave of explosions and gunshots howl. Then everything went to hell.


End file.
